Rainy Day Man
by trishjeffhardy
Summary: Trish's first time turns to be almost her last.. Main characters: Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho.. mentions of Stephanie Mcmahon and Amy Dumas.. a TrishxJeff oneshot


**disclaimer: i dont own anything  
**  
**Characters: Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho & Jeff Hardy.. mention of Stephanie Mcmahon and Amy Dumas**

**Summary:** **Trish's first time turns to be almost her last..**

A/N: hi guyz.. i just want to share to you this story.. hope you like it.. please comment.. its a first.. so be gentle.. :)  


* * *

_"Okay, at the park. Mmhm, an hour? All right. Mmhm, okay. Right, right.. Okay, talk to you later baby! I love you!"_  
Trish said into the phone as she clicked.

_"Alrighty Trish! Gotta get ready for Chris! Ooh, this is going to be perfect. Alone at the park."_ She began to squeal with happiness.

Trish began to get ready, putting on her best looking clothing trying to make everything just right. As soon as her hair was done  
she got dressed and began to look herself up an down in the mirror,

_"I am one hot ma'am!"_ she giggled and brushed her hair back behind her ear.

_"Oh no, it's starting to rain."_ Trish pouted and took out her light green umbrella. She tucked it under her arm and made her way out the door, but before doing so there was ring at the phone. Trish sighed and went back to pick it up.

_"Hello?"_ she said.

_"Hey there Trish."_ A familiar southern voice called out. Trish smiled,

_"Hi Jeff, what up?"_ Jeff let out a small chuckle;

_ "Can't I just say "hi" anymore? Or is there a special law?"_ he answered.

Trish smirked, _"A special law for a special person!"_ Jeff let out another laugh,

_"A very special person."_ Trish smiled,

_"Thanks Jeff. But I have to head out to the park right now."_ she said hurriedly.

_"But Trish I have to-"_ Jeff stammered.

_"I really have to go Jeff, I'll call ya okay?"_ with that she clicked and ran out the door.

**xoxo**

She put up her umbrella and she began to walk to the park.. Once there, Trish ran over to the place where Chris Jericho was waiting for her, She entered the place and closed her umbrella taking several breaths.

_"Trish, I need to talk to you about something."_ His voice said, it was very deep. Trish was always perky she held onto the railing and listened up.

_"Trish, this is very important so listen closely to what I have to tell you."_ He said.

Trish was excited to hear the news and waited with her eyes wide and open full of happiness.

_"Go ahead, I'm listening babe!"_ she called out. Chris shook his head and began to talk,

_"Trish, there is someone else and we cannot be together any more."_

Just as he said that, Trish's umbrella fell from her free hand, and it hit the ground like her heart. Her face turned from happy to extremely sad. Her eyes began to water, and she ran over to Chris holding onto his hands..

"_Isn't there anything important to hold onto in our relationship? Something special?"_ Trish asked as the water works began to pour down her cheeks.

Chris said nothing and backed away from Trish. He opened up his umbrella and with that Chris Jericho took off into the rain.  
Trish ran to follow, but he was too much ahead and Trish was left in the cold rain. The rain poured down on her hard.

_"When I think about the first time, the first time. Thought I found someone who cared - for me. But things were not as they appeared to be.."  
_  
She thought to herself as tears poured down her cheeks. Just then, out of no where another umbrella covered Trish's head from the rain.  
Her eyes widened, and she turned to her side only to find Jeff Hardy holding up the umbrella for both of them.

**xoxo  
**  
He didn't say anything he just looked at Trish, his green eyes piercing her hazel brown ones. She didn't say a word either.  
Jeff put his arm around Trish and led her to his car. They both got in and began to drive off.

_"I saw the whole thing happen Trish,"_ Jeff started.

_"Why did you come Jeff?"_ Trish asked after a few moments of silence.

_"Because, you forgot your earrings at our house when Amy and you had that sleep over, and I know you love this earings.. I thought I'd stop by and give them to you.."_ He said slowly and shyly.

Trish sigh lowered her head, _"Oh."_

Jeff focused on the road and kept driving.

_"Well, here you are Trish. Good-night."_ He said as he parked his car by her house. Trish got out and began to walk.

Jeff got out and decided to walk her to her door. Trish didn't say a word on the way up and she knew she should have.  
He just kept looking at the ground. When they got to her door, they just kind of nodded at each other. Trish stepped into her house and left Jeff on the front by himself. Jeff's face saddened and he took a seat on her outside bench trying to gather his thoughts.

**xoxo  
**

Inside Trish took off her coat and sat down on her couch letting a deep sigh escape her lips..

_"Why didn't I say anything? I know Jeff was lying about the earrings. Why did he really come to my rescue?"_ Trish thought out loud.

She looked over at her bookcase that had a picture of Jeff on it. They had been friends and they exchanged pictures..  
Trish stared for a while before letting out another deep sigh.

She began to think.. _" Jeff is my best friend.. Always been the one to see me through.. he never leave my side no matter what happen.."_  
She quickly ran to her door to see if Jeff was still outside.

**xoxo**

Jeff looked up as Trish's door opened. He looked back down. Trish took a seat beside him and sighed..

_ "I'm sorry Jeff."_ She started.

_"No, I'm sorry Trish. I followed you to the park, I heard Chris and Stephanie talking today and I wanted to warn you, but you left in such a hurry. When I got to the park it was too late."_ Jeff said.

Trish let a tear form in her left eye, then she began to sob out loud. She tilted her head to the side and placed it on Jeff's broad shoulder  
crying on it. Jeff patted Trish's back and stroked her golden blonde hair as she cried. He comforted her until she got back up.  
She looked deep into Jeff's eyes.

_"Why did you come to my rescue?"_ She said between sobs.

Jeff looked at her, his green eyes studying her carefully,

_"I came to your rescue, because I love you. I have always loved you Trish and you mean more to me than anything. I knew I have to protect you, that's why I came." _

Trish was speechless, as began to search for words, but Jeff silenced her.

**xoxo  
**  
He leaned into Trish and gave her a gentle kiss on her felt a gentle wave of electricity goes through her skin as Jeff's lips touched her.

Trish and Jeff continued to kiss, each moment making it more passionate and intimate. Jeff slid his arms around her and Trish put her  
hands on his soft face and they both kissed sweetly.

_ "I love you."_ Trish said

after the kiss was broken.

_"I love you too."_ Jeff said as he brought her in a hug.

~The End!~

* * *


End file.
